


The tutor

by Taytizzel



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytizzel/pseuds/Taytizzel
Summary: Like we’re this good girl with good background both parents loving shit like that but we meet karma akabane and he try’s to break the good girl act well only behind closed doors that is-  (modern ua)





	The tutor

-Beep Beep Beep-  
Opening my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock. Sighing I get up, struggling to get up. I mean nothing is wrong but I just hate school....the people...just being there. I’m a straight A student, “good” attitude and very pleasant. But in reality....I’m so messed up. Keeping the good girl status is soo tiring. But I do it for my mom and only for her. She’s been with me from the start, she has never left me. I pushed the button on my phone turning off the clock. Rolling off the bed, I making my way to the bathroom. I take a look in the mirror, looking up I see a brown skin girl looking back at me frowning. I take a deep breath and put on my fake smile. I pull off my bonnet letting my bundles fall on my shoulders. I brush my hair giving it its volume again. I brush my teeth, wash my face. 

I walk back out the bathroom, looking down the hallway seeing moms door closed light off. She’s still sleep. I shrug and walk back to my room. I put on my school uniform on with my white knee high socks with my black shoes to match my skirt. I don’t really wear makeup because I don’t know how. Grabbing my backpack and a water out of the fridge I write mom a quick note telling her have a good day and to text me if she needs anything, I run out the door almost missing the bus, but I catch it in time and get on. 

“You almost missed it” said a familiar voice. “Good thing I told them to stop huh.!?” I turn to see the redhead boy with a strawberry milk carton in his hand smiling. 

“Thank you Karma, oh how can I repay the kindness that you shown me today” I roll my eyes 

“Ohhh miss y/n is a bit sassy this morning” He said smirking with a rise of an eyebrow. “Well I kind of think that’s hot-“ he leaned in closer. “-do it again” 

I pushed him away and walked to a seat near the door. Of course, Karma followed me and sat next to me. “Karma why ride the bus when you can ride in a limo that your dad own.?” I say looking at him. He laughs and looks up at me.

“Now whats the fun in that.?” He grabbed my face making me look at him. I roll my eyes bushing his hand away from me. I turned crossing my legs looking the other way. I took a deep breath and sighed. I hear my phone go -ping- it showed a text message from mom that said “thanks sweetie have a good day and love you” I smiled. 

“Are you texting a boy.?” Karma took my phone out of my hand. “You know y/n...I don’t like it when you give other men the attention you’re supposed to give me” Looking at my phone he smiles. “ aww it’s just your mom...I was getting really worried at first” 

I rolled my eyes leaning forward to grab my phone. I yank it from his grip, sitting back down. I give mom a quick text saying I love her this this and that. The bus finally stopped. We got off and of course karma got swarmed with girls. So I left him there and went to class. I took a seat at the last seat by the window, looking out of it I see the cherry blossom petals falling. Beautiful and full of life falling. I look away putting my head down. 

“Ohh y/n~” Said a voice touching my back. I look up to see Karma smirking. “Why’d you run off.?” He said pulling his seat next to mine leaning in towards me. 

I rolled my eyes pushing his face away. “All those girls were keeping you company why does my presence need to be there.?” 

Karma opened his mouth to say something but the teacher told him to get back to his desk. He smirk and winked at me and when back to his desk.

They say came and when; of course with karma teasing and flirting, making the other girls jealous. Eating alone working alone walking alone...well trying to anyway. Karma is always behind me. 

“Hey y/n could I talk to you for a minute.” My teacher called out as we got ready to leave for home. 

“Yes sir.” I said walking up to him 

“So as we all know you’re the top student passing with all A’s but some other students are not.” He took a deep breath- “would you care to tutor Karma.?” 

I started to blink rapidly keeping a smile on my face. “Um”

“I know it seem absurd because he’s always known for good grades but he has requested you to tutor him.” 

I took a deep breath. “Of course sir” I bowed smiled and walked out. I texted mom asking her did she eat and if she’s still at work. I sighed when she said yes to both. Let’s go home and get this show on the road.


End file.
